Actually Cat
by mxjoyride
Summary: Actually, Will really likes being Hiromu's cat. Sweet pet play PWP. Rated M for m/m petplay slash.


Will lay face-down on the bed, mostly naked, draped across Hiromu's bare lap. Hiromu traced the curve of Will's ass with the fingertips of one of his hands, so slowly and so softly that he felt Will shiver. Hiromu chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" Will said, his voice half muffled by the bed.

"You," Hiromu said, his lips curling into a fond smile. With one finger, he tickled the little sensitive spot right above the crack of Will's ass. Will shuddered. He turned his head so Hiromu could see his face - Hiromu could see he was blushing some, and the faux fur cat ears he wore on his head were already crooked.

"Don't do that! It tickles!" he said.

Hiromu chuckled again, a bit more darkly. "Now you're telling me what to do, neko-chan?" Hiromu's fingertips circled the matching faux fur tail attached to the plug in Will's ass before giving it a soft tug. Will moaned, and Hiromu saw him blush more deeply before he buried his face in the bed.

"Neko-chan…" Hiromu said. "You like that one better?"

"Yeah," Will muttered, barely audible.

"Look at me," Hiromu said, reaching for Will's face. Will turned onto his side enough to look up at Hiromu. Hiromu locked his eyes on Will's and ran his fingers along the side of Will's face and under his chin. "Your tail feels good?"

"Yeah," Will said. He wiggled his ass a little and looked at Hiromu expectantly.

"Oh, neko-chan," Hiromu laughed. "It wants something?"

"Maybe."

Hiromu gave Will's ass a hard smack, and Will seemed to yelp and moan all at once.

"I didn't even have to be that much of a brat to get that one!" Will said.

Hiromu smacked Will's ass again, even harder. "I'm so mean, right?"

"The absolute worst," Will said, barely stifling a laugh, and wiggled again.

Hiromu spanked Will again, and continued, alternating sides, quickly working himself into a frantic rhythm as he started to feel the heat from Will's skin and watched Will's skin turn the beautiful, angry red he loved so much. When Will's moans nearly turned to screams, Hiromu would pause to rub the reddened skin and pull some at the tail plug, drawing out some long, low moans before the spanking frenzy overtook him again. Once Hiromu felt too overwhelmed, he pushed Will off his lap and dove onto Will's back, his cock pressed hard against Will's ass. He then reached up and gently adjusted the now-very-crooked cat ears on Will's head. Will laughed.

"So, am I good now?" Will said.

"Are you?" Hiromu asked.

Will wriggled up against Hiromu, the soft fur of the tail brushing against Hiromu's cock. "Never better."

"Now you're teasing, neko-chan," Hiromu said.

Will slowly rubbed the tail against Hiromu, and it felt so agonizingly good that Hiromu gasped. "You mean like that?" Will said.

"Spanking wasn't enough?" Hiromu said.

"I guess not."

At that, Hiromu slid down and bit Will right on the freshly-reddened skin of his ass.

"Ow!" Will yelled.

"Is that okay?" Hiromu said.

"It's….. great… actually…" Will said. "Just… I have to make a lot of noise, okay?"

"Even more delicious," Hiromu said before biting again.

Hiromu bit all over Will's ass and thighs, never hard enough to break skin, but hard enough to make Will scream, stopping only to catch his breath and lick over the marks he'd made. It felt intoxicating. It was too much.

Hiromu flipped Will onto his back, climbed on top of him, and kissed him hard. Will's mouth opened quickly and their tongues met, sloppily and desperately, as Hiromu grinded against Will's equally hard cock. Will's moans softly formed into one word against Hiromu's mouth - "please."

Hiromu moved his face just far enough from Will's to be able to look him in the eyes. "What do you need, neko-chan?" he cooed, knowingly.

Will started to look down, but Hiromu softly tilted Will's chin up to look at him. "Tell me."

"Please," Will said. "Just fuck me."

Hiromu grinded against Will again, and laughed some as he moaned. "You think you've been good enough?"

"I hope?"

Hiromu smiled. "You've been so good, you know that? So good."

Hiromu kissed Will again, more tenderly, his lips soft and lingering, then rolled off him and grabbed the bottle of lube off the nightstand, then moved in between Will's legs. He got himself ready, then pushed Will's legs up and carefully pulled out the tail plug. He slowly pushed inside, and looked down at Will.

"You're good?" Hiromu asked.

"Yeah," Will said. "Please."

Hiromu took a moment to steady himself. He held on to Will's legs perhaps tighter than was strictly necessary, as if they would keep him tethered somehow. He forced himself to move slowly, with the longest, deepest strokes he could muster. As much as his body craved something faster, he knew it was better this way - knew it was better to savor, to let this perfect feeling glitter over him and drown him slowly. Already, his vision felt blurred. His senses focused on the physical union of their bodies, on that deep, nervy, electric place inside Will, on that shaking, golden energy boiling inside his own body. He was moving so much faster now, breathing hard, he couldn't hold back much longer. Will's fingernails were digging into his skin. He bit his own lip. His vision focused for a moment and Will's face looked so exquisite, his lips parted like some kind of ecstatic vision, that if Hiromu wasn't so close, if this didn't feel so perfectly tight, he'd have to come all over it, mark it as his - he growled something so loud, so beastly, he could hardly recognize it as his own, and came deep inside Will, collapsed and panting against him.

But not yet, Hiromu wasn't done. He sat up with a start, still craving. He let Will's legs back down and apart and lay on his belly between them. He took Will's cock in his mouth with such quick desperation that Will hissed - a needy hiss of so much pent-up need, as Will's fingers tangled in his hair and urged him on. Hiromu couldn't be slow now, he couldn't tease, he needed this now. And it wasn't long before he felt Will's body shaking against him, Will's hands pulling him so close and pushing so deep he could hardly breathe, and finally, in this one moment, he felt completely satisfied.


End file.
